Senbazuru
by Koko-13
Summary: "Había descubierto desde hace ya mucho tiempo que Yuuri era una tremenda fuerza destructiva en un disfraz hermoso, podía oponerse a él, gritarle, luchar hasta el final y aún así sentirse derrotado." La historia en viñetas de como ambos se enamoraron. [YuYuu Week] [Lemon]
1. Día 01: Trece grullas de papel

Día 01: Trece grullas de papel

Prompt: "Festival de las estrellas" Cita - Promesas

A Yuri le tocan el nervio muchas cosas, tantas que ese día Mila y Victor empezaron a enlistarlas entre risas durante el descanso de la práctica por la mañana como el "compendio de cosas que hacen enojar al gatito" pero aquella encabezando la lista, casualmente olvidada por ellos era el ser tratado cual niño desamparado. Eso lo llevaba a su situación actual al borde de la cólera, Yakov salió con Lilia en una engorrosa cita, Victor iba a grabar unos anuncios comerciales, él debía estudiar para los exámenes y nadie creyó que pusiera manos a la obra dejándolo solo.

Ahí estaba, en una tarde lluviosa de Julio teniendo por niñera al odioso cerdo, ambos sentados frente a la mesa del comedor en medio de un incómodo silencio o al menos lo era para él, Yuuri estaba demasiado concentrado en garabatear sobre una hoja de papel en blanco.

Malditos sean todos por ponerlo en esa situación, en especial ese desgraciado cerdo, desde el Grand Prix Final la ansiedad padecida estando a su lado se incrementó exponencialmente al punto de no poder concentrarse en una situación así, estaban solos y quería poder observarlo sin sentirse extraño ni enojarse consigo mismo en consecuencia pues no entendía como un tipo tan simplón lo descomponía tanto, ¿Qué tenía de especial ese idiota cuatro ojos?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el japonés con un tono de voz amable, notando la constante mirada de su acompañante.

—N-No es nada —renegó sonrojándose al regresando la atención a su casi vacío libro de ejercicios.

¡Ahí estaba! Odiaba ese retumbar descontrolado de su pecho, ¿Por qué no podía ser todo cómo en Hasetsu? Cuando al quedarse solos Yuuri tomaba esa molesta actitud de madre con él era mucho menos desesperante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algún problema? Llevas mucho atascado con esa ecuación.

—¡No puedo concentrarme contigo escribiendo quien-sabe-qué cosas aquí!

—Son sólo elementos técnicos en los que he estado pensando para mi próximo programa libre —comentó levantando el papel frente a su rostro.

Bien, charla de patinaje, eso aliviaría toda su tensión. Prestó atención a la lista de saltos puesta al lado izquierdo más que a la de giros en el lado derecho.

—¿Dos flip cuádruples para tu programa libre de la próxima temporada? Aspiras demasiado alto, cerdo.

—Es bueno ser optimistas, ¿No? Seguro cuando le muestre esto a Victor me pedirá mover uno al final de la presentación, por eso de los puntos.

—¿A quién le importa? —gruño evadiendo la mirada— Los venceré a ambos en cada competencia.

Continuó respondiendo el tema de matemáticas pero al notar la respuesta no correspondía con ninguno de los incisos borró todo el proceso para empezar de nuevo, haciéndolo tan fuerte que rompió el papel, provocando una leve risa al mayor.

—¡No te rías cerdo! —gritó rojo hasta las orejas, levantándose y golpeando la mesa apenado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se quejó con esa boba voz dulzona tan odiosa—. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y hacemos otra cosa? Algo más relajante como… origami.

Ante la enardecida fiera empezó a doblar su lista de elementos técnicos con habilidad, en un par de segundos tuvo lista una simple grulla de papel.

—Felicidades, has hecho un pájaro.

—Es una grulla.

—Eso mismo.

—Pon atención, Yurio, dicen que si haces mil grullas de papel se te cumplirá un deseo.

—Pues te faltan novecientas noventa y nueve —comentó empezando a tranquilizarse.

—Podrías ayudarme.

—¿Para que tú cumplas un deseo?

—No, creo que no existe nada que pueda pedir ahora —dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia y radiante que obligó al menor a sentarse frente a él de nuevo.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlas para mí.

Yuuri tuvo la prudencia de no preguntar cual era su deseo mientras le mostraba paso a paso como hacer la grulla de papel, pues él mismo no sabía exactamente qué quería pedir por deseo, si saber cual era la causa de sentirse así estando a solas con él o poder quitarse ese malestar.

Iban a penas por el ave trece cuando el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la casa Baranovskaya cesó, dándoles oportunidad de salir a buscar un pequeño restaurante para cenar.

—Las grullas son muy importantes en la cultura japonesa —empezó a platicar Yuuri siendo guiado por el menor pues aún no conocía lo suficiente San Petersburgo—, en este mes celebramos el Tanabata, el festival de las estrellas dedicado a dos amantes que solamente pueden verse una vez al año gracias a un puente de aves.

—¡No te pongas romántico! ¡Harás que esto parezca una cita! —gritó Yuri sintiendo la sangre subírsele hasta la frente.

—No digas esas cosas, solamente trataba contarte un poco más de mi cultura, pasaste mucho tiempo en Hasetsu y no pudiste quedarte al Tanabata del año pasado —se defendió dolido el japonés.

—El año pasado… —dejó las palabras al aire Yuri, pensando en cuantas cosas ha pasado desde que el idiota de Victor decidió fugarse para entrenar a ese torpe.

Por alguna razón se siente feliz ahora, paseando entre las calles aún empapadas de la ciudad junto a su rival sin ninguna estrella brillando sobre ellos por las nubes en el cielo, tiempo atrás ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en seguirle la plática melancólica sin embargo se siente en confianza y tiene curiosidad de saber más, quiere seguir escuchando esa voz dulce hablándole sobre historias románticas sin importar cuanta grima le provoquen.

No se entiende a sí mismo y por un segundo la absurda idea de estar enamorado del Yuuri japonés lo invade cual marea imparable, quizá lo esta, quizá quiera llamar a esa ordinaria salida a cenar un intento de cita por el festival de las estrellas estando en su natal Rusia o alguna cursilería parecida sin sentirse asqueado por ello.

—¿Y qué tanto hacen en ese tanabata? —preguntó fingiendo no tener interés en ello.

La preciosa mirada de comprensión a través de los anteojos que Yuuri le dedicó lo confundió aún más, no quería estar enamorado del cerdo, ni se encontraba listo para enfrentar todas las cosas que eso conllevaba. Lamentablemente había descubierto desde hace ya mucho tiempo que el hombre japonés era una tremenda fuerza destructiva en un disfraz hermoso, podía oponerse a él, gritarle, luchar hasta el final y aún así sentirse derrotado.

Maldijo una vez más, si el amor era así no lo quería en su vida.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Día 02: Paradoja del amor unilateral

Día 02: Paradoja del amor unilateral

Prompt: "Angst" Ruptura - Amor no correspondido

Mientras más crece Yuri reafirma su convicción respecto a lo estúpido que es el amor romántico desde la perspectiva del daño que hace. Estaban en la mitad de la temporada de patinaje cuando Georgi terminó con novia, una dulce belleza rubia llamada Kiska, el golpe no fue tan catastrófico cómo el provocado por Anya pues no se le veía gritando su nombre en medio de sus rutinas ni hablando del poderoso desamor en entrevistas, sin embargo el dolor estaba ahí, desplomando su buen progreso durante la temporada hasta su caída al quinto lugar del campeonato ruso y por consecuencia el serio planteamiento de anunciar su retiro.

—Creo que hoy no vendrá a practicar —comentó Milla más para sí misma mirando una vez más la entrada a la pista de hielo.

—Déjalo ya, ese idiota debe aprender a ser fuerte y superar esto o retirarse —le dijo Yuri pasando junto a ella, desplazándose para calentar sobre el hielo—. No puedes depender de esa clase de amor.

—Oh, ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un experto en amor?

—Basta, simplemente digo que esto es estúpido, el amor romántico es una basura.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso en la misma pista de patinaje que él?

La pelirroja no necesitó señalarlo siquiera, un poco alejado de ellos Yuuri practicaba una secuencia de pasos conmovedora correspondiente a su nuevo programa corto.

Decidió ignorarlos a todos yendo a practicar saltos, esa temporada estaba resultando desesperantemente parecida a la anterior, sobre todo en la parte que el idiota japonés se la pasaba pregonando que teniendo diferente tema ganará cada premio gracias al poder del amor. ¿El resultado? Medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final y el campeonato japonés. Le enfermaba recordar la empalagosa escena protagonizada por el par de idiotas en el aeropuerto con Víctor canturreando algo sobre besar la segunda medalla de oro de _Iuu~uri_ y festejar con algo de bebida.

Dio un alto salchow cuádruple gracias a la ira contra esos dos, bien, la rabia siempre potenciaba sus habilidades técnicas, por eso esta temporada se ha sentido tan cómodo patinando rutinas tan apasionadas cómo Yakov y Lilia lo han permitido, llenas de furia y energía.

Lamentablemente no resultaron tan bien en comparación a las puntuaciones obtenidas con _Ágape_ o _Allegro Appassionato_ , sino que fueron algo tibios.

"Es normal este resultado, tu cuerpo está cambiando Yuri, cuando termines de crecer podrás superar a Vitya" dijo Yakov sosteniendo su medalla de bronce del GPF.

"No debes olvidar todo lo que has aprendido sobre el amor, incluso si la rutina requiere otras emociones las personas que te aman siempre estarán ahí" aconsejó Lilia esa misma tarde con tono severo.

Aprovechando que Yakov estaba alejado de la pista ocupado con Víctor hablando sobre los vestuarios Yuri volvió a ejecutar la rutina de _Ágape_ con algunos cambios para evitar fatigarse demasiado.

Elevó los brazos al cielo dando un giro, siempre al empezar pensaba en su abuelo, en el amor incondicional que siempre le ha proferido, sin ser su responsabilidad cuidó de él desde pequeño aún siendo demasiado pobre, va a ver todos sus eventos mientras la espalda se lo permita y ha sido el más grande apoyo en su vida. Dio el primer salto evitando pensar en el cerdo, a quien su mente siempre divagaba luego de su abuelo para pensar en Víctor, quería a ese idiota pese a todo; a Yakov y Lilia, sus malvadas figuras paternas con toques espartanos; la mujer desgraciada de Mila, por quien daría una pierna y Otabek, su primer amigo en el mundo.

Mientras giraba entrando a la segunda mitad del programa corto notó a Yuuri haciendo una hermosa Ina Bauer y no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza más, había aceptado ya desde esa lluviosa noche de julio hablando sobre princesas en las estrellas y puentes de grullas que le ama de una forma diferente a todas esas personas importantes en su vida, no era sólo la manera como siempre le hechizaba sobre la pista de hielo ni cuanto le hiciera experimentar nuevas emociones con esa seducción inocente, era más el deseo de estar cerca de él, de hacerlo sonreír, robar su atención, de estar a su lado y no dejarle nunca.

La imagen de Yuuri siendo elevado en brazos de Victor durante la gala del año pasado en su patinaje a dueto, mostrando con orgullo ese hermoso par de anillos atravesó sus memorias cual relámpago provocándole caer tras el último salto, golpeando dolorosamente su costado contra el hielo.

—Oh, estaba saliendo tan bonito —se quejó Mila en tono de niña pequeña por instinto.

Yuri levantó la cabeza comprobando que no sólo ella sino todos en el lugar le miraban fijamente, especialmente el katsudon, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en par, asombrado con semejante muestra de talento.

—¡Eso fue muy bueno Yurio! Esa es la clase de amor en la que debes pensar cuando patinas —dijo Víctor con tono alegre entrando a la pista de hielo, yendo directamente hacia Yuuri.

—Ya que andas con esos ánimos, comienza desde la segunda mitad de tu programa libre Yuratchka —ordenó Yakov.

Pero Yuri se encontraba un tanto descompuesto, la revelación de que no sólo estaba enamorado de Yuuri lo golpeó casi literalmente sino también la de estar celoso de su relación con Víctor era demasiado para su aún demasiado joven mente, tan pronto intentó dar su primer salto volvió a caer estrepitosamente contra el hielo para sorpresa de su entrenador.

—Quizá debas tomarte un descanso —dijo Yakov al verlo acercarse.

—Sí —murmuró el rubio saliendo de la pista de patinaje.

La docilidad con la que aceptó aquello dejó al viejo entrenador asustado, quizá se había golpeado bastante duro en la cabeza. Por su parte Víctor observó todo de reojo con cuidado, ya lo había sospechado antes y no pasó desapercibido la mejora en la actuación de Yurio tras echar un vistazo a Yuuri confirmándoselo: se estaba enamorando del cerdito japonés.

—Es duro crecer ¿No lo crees, Víctor? —comentó Yuuri casualmente una vez se acercó a él.

—Por eso no debemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles —respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó a él tomándole de las manos para susurrarle al oído—, de lo contrario Yurio podrá dejarnos en vergüenza.

—No imaginaba que tú pudieras sentir esa clase de competitividad.

—Contigo en la competencia es inevitable.

—Vamos, Víctor —pidió el japonés entre risas, aprovechando tener las manos juntas para impulsarse hacia atrás, arrastrando a su entrenador con él.

—¡No estés perdiendo el tiempo Vitya! ¡El campeonato mundial está muy cerca! —regañó Yakov alterado.

Lo último que pudo ver Yuri camino a los vestidores con el pecho punzando de un dolor mucho más agudo al de su costado fue a su ingrato amor no correspondido juguetear patinando alrededor de otro hombre quien admiró una vez. Esta bien, el no se dejará vencer por algo así, no importa si tiene el corazón hecho pedazos, nada lo detendrá.

 _Continuará..._

 **N/A** :

Según el contador de palabras, "amor" corresponde al 1% de este capítulo.

Gracias por dar a favorito, follow y sus preciosos reviews a **Rojaima** y **Vann GP** , los contestaré tan pronto pueda.


	3. Día 03: Sphynx

Día 03: Sphynx

Prompt: "Conflictos" Discusión

El campeonato mundial de patinaje terminó con otra brillante medalla de oro en el cuello de Yuuri y por consecuencia un montón de trabajo de publicidad para él y su maravilloso entrenador Victor Nikiforov al final de la temporada, sobre todo en Japón dónde los amaban a ambos por igual, sonaba muy bien cuando pensaba en estar un par de semanas (con suerte meses) sin aguantar la constante voz de Víctor nombrando a su _Iuu~uri_ ni al cerdo poner esa cara de bobalicón cada vez que era abrazado por él. Sí, su adolorido corazón y golpeado orgullo necesitaban de ese tiempo libre sin ellos, solamente aguantando a Mila colgarse sobre él u obligándole a "practicar levantamientos" mientras lo elevaba al aire con su fuerza sobrehumana, a Georgi ser una triste alma en pena y a Yakov gritando constantemente aunque en vista de las circunstancias él también estaría más relajado sin los tórtolos mostrando su amor por todas partes.

Con ya diecisiete años de vida Yuri Plisetsky debía saber que la vida era traicionera y terminó en Hasetsu haciéndo publicidad turística con los dos idiotas arruinando sus planes, lamentablemente la paga era demasiado para rechazarla sin contar la buena causa de apoyar el turismo en la agonizante ciudad natal de su amor no correspondido. Él era un buen muchacho a final de cuentas.

Ahí estaba metido en el apretado vestidor de un remolque pues las fotografías serían al aire libre, notando satisfecho que las tallas de ropa dispuestas para él eran acordes a su rápido crecimiento, una vez alcanzando la altura del cerdo pasar a Victor sería mucho más fácil, solamente necesitaba comer lo suficiente y mantenerse en forma. Soltó su cola de caballo dejando caer el largo cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros mientras se desvestía frente al espejo, en dos años su cuerpo ya no era tan flexible, en cambio se volvió mucho más fuerte, esperaba pronto su resistencia fuese comparable a la del cerdo.

Tomó la camisa que más le gustó, una con marcas de garras por todas partes y cremalleras en lugares extraños para usarla debajo de la yukata dispuesta en color negro, la moda japonesa le gustaba mucho, quizá después podría pedir quedársela, por experiencia sabía de la amabilidad japonesa.

—Yurio, ¿ya has terminado? —preguntó Yuuri tocando suavemente la puerta del remolque.

—Sí, ya salgo.

Una vez estuvo afuera no pudo contenerse de admirar lo bien que le sentaba al japonés la ropa tradicional de su país, la yukata entreabierta mostraba con discreción las clavículas y un poco de pecho. Ha visto fotografías de la boda de Yuko y se pregunta si Yuuri se vería bien con un kimono blanco, sintiéndose tonto de inmediato por recordar esos pensamientos culposos.

Para su sorpresa Yuuri también le estaba observando con atención, con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de un hermano mayor que su pequeña felicidad pasó a ser molestia en cuestión de un instante.

—¿Qué tanto me miras katsudon?

—Se siente un poco extraño pensar en cuanto has crecido, parece ayer cuando te ponías de puntitas para gritarme.

—¡No me ponía de puntitas!

La amplia risa del japonés aliviaba un poco su vergüenza, le gustaba estar así, solos los dos pese a siempre estarle gritando.

—Antes de ir al set, no necesitas ponerte la yukata completa si usas camisa abajo, basta con sostener el obi correctamente —se acercó a explicarle mientras soltaba la parte de arriba del traje tradicional, sonrojándose un poco.

Un tirón en su cabello y su consecuente jadeo de dolor rompieron cualquier aire romántico que estuviera por lograrse entre ellos.

—Oh, creo que uno de los zippers se enredó en tu cabello Yurio.

Mierda.

Tras un rato de estar gritoneando rojo hasta las orejas por lo estúpido que sentía al haber cometido un error tan catastrófico y no encontrar otra solución por parte del staff en el set fotográfico les dieron el día libre para ir a una barbería a cortarle el cabello al ruso. Terminando con un nuevo estilo bastante genial, todo el lado derecho se mantuvo largo cubriendo su rostro a totalidad, un tanto corto del lado izquierdo.

—Te miras muy bien Yurio —comentó el japonés mientras regresaban a Yutopia.

Aprovechando que empezaba a anochecer Victor se separó de ellos en la primer calle con un restaurante donde sirviesen alcohol dejándolos solos.

—Voy a subir la fotografía a instagram, me pregunto qué dirá Otabek, pasé su estatura y quizá ahora luzco más como un soldado —platicó emocionado.

—Hum… —mientras caminaban Yuuri concentró toda su atención en el rostro de su rival— Ciertamente, has madurado muchísimo sin contar cuanto te falta por crecer.

Anotó con una naturalidad tan fresca, haciéndole sonrojar un poco más de nuevo, empezando a plantearse si valía la pena el dinero por los trabajos de publicidad tras aguantar la marea de sensaciones incesante provocadas por el cerdo japonés. Quizá de volverse más atractivo, más masculino, con un torso ancho para resguardarlo entre sus brazos podría enamorarse de él, a fin de cuentas el anillo en su dedo era un amuleto de buena suerte, no una promesa.

—Se parece un poco al corte de cabello de Victor.

Con esa simple frase todas sus esperanzas se quebraron, emergiendo de ellas una furia irascible, estaba bien si no correspondía sus sentimientos mas no podía soportar ser comparado con la siempre inalcanzable imagen de Victor Nikiforov.

—Eso es todo en lo que siempre piensas, ¿cierto? —habló fuerte, casi rugiendo a la par de detener su paso.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Yuuri confundido parando frente al rubio.

—Para ti todo es "Victor esto", "Victor aquello" y estoy bien sabiéndolo, puedo soportar verte dedicándole todo lo bueno de ti.

El japonés dio un paso atrás, pese a estar acostumbrado a lidiar con las rabietas diarias de Yuri el dolor en su mirada le dio a entender esta vez se trataba de algo diferente.

—No trataba de decir eso.

—Aún así lo dijíste —gruñó tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Yuuri, acercando sus rostros—. No voy a aceptar que tú por sobre todas las personas me compares con él.

—Lo siento, no lo haré —trató de convencerle con el tono de voz más condescendiente posible, logrando solamente hacerlo enojar más.

En medio de la euforia provocada por la ira, el tener ese hermoso rostro a penas apreciable una vez se tiene lo suficientemente cerca para notar no es cómo el de ninguna otra persona y la aceptación de jamás ser amado de regreso no pensó dos veces la idea de besarlo, simplemente se dio, atrajo con fuerza el cuello hasta estampar los labios de ambos.

Yuuri no se apartó, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros apaciguador, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos en espera de calmar al adolescente quien interpretó su gesto cómo una señal para continuar, moviendo iracundo los labios sobre los suyos. Pronto el beso se volvió pasional, mordiéndose el uno al otro no les importó si la calle estaba sola o no, enredados de modo furioso hasta que el rubio pudo reaccionar, apartando de un empujón al azorado japonés.

—Lo siento —repitió Yuuri cubriendo sus hinchados labios sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres un idiota —escupió Yuri corriendo en dirección a la playa.

Estaba demasiado alterado para estar cerca de ese bastardo amor no correspondido.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A** :

Sí, el título del capítulo es una mala broma.

De nuevo gracias por dar a favorito, follow a todos y su review a **Vann GP**.


	4. Día 04: Dos bailes

Día 04: Dos bailes

Prompt: "Pasiones" Patinaje

Es fácil entender la fuerza de atracción que posee Víctor, el pentacampeón era la absoluta definición de _showman_ , entregando cada aspecto de su vida al público; si lograbas mezclarte con él seguro lograrías atraer los ojos de una gran fanbase pues jamás se equivocaba en montar un gran espectáculo. Por eso a Yuri no le sorprendió la buena cantidad de patinadores reunidos a participar en el _Onsen on Ice_ de ese año, Christophe Giacometti, los hermanos Crispino, Emil Nekola, Mila, Otabek, la ganadora mundial de oro, plata y un patinador tailandés; no se metió con la lista de músicos pues el cerdo se veía exageradamente feliz con ellos.

Hablando del katsudon, le miró rápido en el vestidor tratando de zafarse de las hábiles manos del patinador suizo, pidiéndole dejarle en paz para poder ir a practicar, hicieron contacto visual un segundo y decidió no querer estar en la misma habitación que él un segundo más, terminando de atar sus patines salió camino a la pista dónde Víctor se desplazaba dando vueltas sin más sobre el hielo.

—Creo que la pista se encuentra bastante bien, entra Yurio, patina conmigo para calentar —dijo con los ojos clavados en las marcas que dejaban las cuchillas de sus patines.

Yuri miró atrás, quería esperar a Otabek salir de los vestidores para poder hablar con él, existen temas complicados de explicar por teléfono como "besé a Yuuri hace un mes, desde entonces no me mira a los ojos ni a mí ni a Víctor, debe tener la bizarra lógica de por corresponderme le fue infiel o una basura así" y necesitaba urgentemente un consejo. Aún así no se negó, entrando a la pista a dar vueltas con su compatriota ruso.

Contaba con la torpeza de Víctor para afirmar que no notaría la insoportablemente tensa situación entre el cerdo y él, no había preguntado nada hasta ese momento.

—Yurio, últimamente Yuuri y tú han estado muy extraños.

Obviamente, estaban actuando de una manera tan anormal que hasta el señor no-sé-leer-el-ambiente-Nikiforov pudo verlo, maldición, trató de alejarse lo más posible de él pero Víctor fue más rápido acercándose a tomarle con la mano izquierda la cintura y sujetando su mano derecha en una clásica postura de Vals.

—Suéltame, Víctor.

—Debe ser una pregunta un poco tonta, les vi besarse hace semanas a final de cuentas, esa tarde olvidé la tarjeta de crédito en Yutopia, por eso iba regresando, dejaste muy mal a Yuuri.

El rubio se quedó rígido como una piedra con la cual Víctor continuó girando esbozando su clásica sonrisa de corazón.

—Para tu suerte él no es tan tradicionalista, no te pidió tomar responsabilidad por un beso tan apasionado.

—Espera, ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Besé al cerdo frente a ti!

—¿Eh…?

El pentacampeón le miró sin entender, deteniendo su improvisado baile.

—Besé a tu futuro esposo, deberías estarme marcando un límite —explicó gruñendo.

—Oh, ya veo dónde estas equivocado —comentó Víctor reanudando sus movimientos circulares, pintando una sonrisa triste—. Entre Yuuri y yo no hay nada.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Siempre andan presumiendo ese par de anillos y no pueden pasar tres minutos sin coquetear entre ustedes!

—Yurio, vivimos juntos, cómo han pasado muchas cosas tampoco ha ocurrido nada que yo quisiera.

Yuri tardó unos segundos en entender el verdadero significado de esa frase, enrojeciendo al instante hasta los oídos.

—Él no me ama de esa manera —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, bajando la mirada derrotado.

Por primera vez sintió verdadera empatía hacia el siempre grandioso e inalcanzable Víctor Nikiforov, podía tener a cualquier persona a sus pies menos a ese japonés cuyo atractivo inocente era capaz de arrasar con todas las barreras impuestas a lo largo de su vida. De ambos, joder, si cualquier persona le hubiese predicho que un simplón cerdito les rompería el corazón lo patearía hasta el cansancio por decir tonterías.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, aún eres muy joven.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—No me preguntes eso a mí, ya he fallado.

Le soltó alejándose de él.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Vamos a practicar ese grandioso _hydroblading_ de tu programa corto! —llamó tan pronto este salió de los vestidores, haciendo gala de ese extraño sexto sentido para detectar al japonés.

Pasaron un rato calentando sobre el hielo, con varios patinadores uniéndose gradualmente, dándole tiempo a Yuri de pensar bien su situación actual. Si el cerdo correspondió a ese beso quería decir que él no le desagradaba del todo, seguramente la distancia tomada fue por algún bobo prejuicio, a final de cuentas no dejaba de ser una persona extremadamente tímida sin contar con la irremediable diferencia de edad.

Aprovechando que Víctor pasó a hacer el tonto siendo levantado por el patinador suizo entre risas Yuuri se alejó a practicar simples secuencias de pasos parecidos al zapateo de algún tango. Amaba verlo así, concentrado en seguir su instinto, improvisando al ritmo de su música interna con una expresión tan segura de sí mismo en el rostro, demonios, se había vuelto todo un fanático.

Lo acorraló contra el borde de la pista para evitar pudiera escapar como lo ha estado haciendo todo ese mes, sin decir una sola palabra le tomó entre sus brazos elevándolo al aire mientras clavaba firmemente la mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Yurio?

—Me gustas… Yuuri —soltó apenado, dejándole en el hielo.

El japonés parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces antes de deslizarse hacia atrás, conteniendo la risa gracias a los nervios.

—Te has confesado como todo un adolescente, incluso me has llamado por mi nombre —dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

—No me trates igual a un niño —gruñó con los hombros en alto.

—Entonces seré sincero, no puedo responder a tu confesión ahora.

—¿Por la diferencia de edades?

—Son muchas razones, se paciente, no esperaba que tú por sobre todas las personas del mundo desarrollara sentimientos por mí.

—Lo sé, eres sólo un cerdo.

Esbozando una sonrisa confiada rodeó el cuello de Yurio con ambos brazos, pegando ambas frentes moviéndose a su propio ritmo.

—Algo en ti debe estar muy mal para enamorarte de un cerdo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —regañó afianzando su cintura.

Dejándose llevar por los encantadores pasos de su rival, sumidos en la mirada ajena e inundados de una felicidad desconocida para él hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debió ser sufriendo por un amor al cual todavía estaba a tiempo de cosechar.

 _Continuará…_


	5. Día 05: Black Magic Woman

Día 05: Black Magic Woman

Prompt libre

Al terminar las actividades alrededor del último y mejorado _Onsen on Ice_ cada patinador fue regresando a su respectivo país de origen, excepto Otabek Altin quien decidió quedarse una semana más para mala suerte de Yuuri, quien jamás imaginó sentirse incómodo en presencia de una persona tan interesante. En esos días se encontraba más veces al día repitiéndose a si mismo que no era propio de él actuar cual adolescente inmaduro, suficiente tenían con el rabioso hormonal de Yurio para encontrarse celándolo a cada rato por verlo salir tomándole de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos hablando usualmente en ruso.

Esos jóvenes impredecibles, una vez le declaró sus sentimientos ha pasado casi dos semanas ignorándolo sin más, ni siquiera se ponía nervioso quedándose ambos a solas prestándole atención al teléfono móvil o cualquier otra cosa; fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos.

—Tal vez debía confesar su amor para poder olvidarlo —murmuró Yuuri hundiéndose en las aguas termales como si estas fueran su miseria.

—¿Hablas de Yurio? —preguntó su entrenador con una sonrisa en forma de corazón junto a él.

—¡Víctor! ¿En qué momento llegaste aquí? —preguntó palideciendo, no lo sintió entrar al agua con él.

—Ya tengo un rato, parecías muy concentrado en tus pensamientos.

—No es nada importante.

—Es sobre el gatito rabioso que salió a dar un paseo nocturno con cierto soldado kazajo, ¿no?

El japonés no respondió, sumergiéndose hasta cubrir con agua su boca sin poder ocultar el tic de irritación en su ceja izquierda.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto, Yuuri? Él ya declaró su amor por ti.

—Es muy joven todavía, seguro estaba confundido.

Víctor amaba profundamente a Yuuri por eso a veces le sorprendía a niveles preocupantes la deprimente lógica con la cual funcionaba esa catastrófica cabeza.

—Yurio parece ir muy en serio.

—No me sonríe como a él —dijo con voz baja, apenado.

—Actúas cómo un chaval de quince años —obvió el mayor.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Esto es tan frustrante! ¿Por qué él siempre logra romperme en pedazos?

Esa pregunta al aire fue sorpresiva para ambos al parecerse más a una respuesta.

—Ya sabía que le amaba desde antes, cuando se abre una incógnita él llega a mi vida a romperme en pedazos y obligarme a buscar una respuesta, le amo de una forma diferente a mi familia, a Yuko o a ti, Victor.

—Yuuri —nombró sujetando el rostro sonrojado de su pupilo con ambas manos.

Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, por una parte estaba feliz de ver a su amado encontrar aquella persona a la cual dedicarle todo el amor que le ha enseñado, por otro lado…

—Vamos ya al Ice Castle —ordenó tomándole el brazo para obligarle a salir de las aguas termales.

—¿Por qué?

—Allá esta Yurio, ve a decirle todo lo que sientes.

Prácticamente el ruso le vistió y sacó de la posada en menos de tres minutos, olvidando los necesarios lentes de uno o la bicicleta del otro le arrastró por las calles de Hasetsu aún empapados, agitados entre quejidos por parte del menor llegaron a la pista de hielo.

—Pero Víctor, esta mal de muchas maneras —jadeó Yuuri a las puertas del lugar—. Ambos somos hombres, la diferencia de eda-

—Alto —interrumpió sujetando sus hombros, inclinando un poco el rostro para verle a los ojos—. Lo único que debe importarte es ser feliz a su lado, como tu entrenador sueles desobedecerme mucho, en cambio como tu amigo mi único deseo es verte feliz en brazos de quien más puedes amar.

—Victor.

Susurró pensando seriamente en aquella posibilidad, con el corazón saltando de emoción por la expectativa de lo que podía ocurrir atravesando esa puerta.

El último acto de su entrenador fue depositar un corto beso en sus labios antes de soltarle, desde la perspectiva de Yuuri podría no significar mucho, mas para él era una despedida hacia la única persona que pudo darle significado a su vida con sus dos palabras iniciadas en _L_.

—De la buena suerte —justificó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias.

Finalmente se apartó de aquel quien ha sido su inspiración desde la infancia, agradeciendo devotamente ese gran acto de amabilidad sin saber cuanto daño le estaba haciendo.

—Buenas noches —saludó a Yuko quien se encontraba ocupada con unos papeles.

—Hola Yuuri, sólo tú vienes a este lugar tan tarde —respondió la amable mujer sonriendo.

—Solamente quería saber si aquí esta Yurio.

—Sí, él y Otabek parecen muy ocupados allá adentro.

—Bien, voy allá —dijo haciéndose atrás el aún goteante cabello y levantando el pecho para tratar de darse valor.

La música sonaba alta por toda la pista, una guitarra eléctrica apasionada cuya melodía reconoció cómo _Black Magic Woman_ de Carlos Santana, marcaba el ritmo de los pasos del joven patinador rubio capturando toda su atención gracias a la pasión del alma dedicada a interpretarla, entregándole la respuesta final a aquella pregunta. No era una coreografía del todo, concentrado únicamente en su cuerpo, Yurio se movía tratando de seguir la historia del cantante, al cual una mujer "lo tenía tan ciego que no podía ver".

Una vez terminó se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos, luego de recuperar la respiración buscó a su amigo Kazajo con la mirada.

—¡La edición te ha quedado increíble Ota-AH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí cerdo?! —gritó encrespándose cual gato asustado.

Sin mediar palabra ni preocuparse de no tener patines puestos, Yuuri entró al hielo deslizándose torpemente hasta su rival con el fin de atraparle el rostro entre las manos para estampar un fuerte beso.

—Esta es mi respuesta.

—Ah, no debía ser así —renegó Yurio frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya has cambiado de parecer?

—¡No! Otabek y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro en hacer esta canción un programa libre para poder dedicártelo —aceptó duramente.

Tras darse cuenta que actuó como un idiota por ponerse celoso del ruso y su mejor amigo cuando realmente estaban planeando una manera de conquistarlo enrojeció hasta el punto de sentir su rostro caliente.

—Soy de lo peor.

—¿En qué tanto piensas katsudon? —Preguntó al no poder interpretar su anterior comentario, arrepintiéndose de inmediato— Olvídalo, seguro le das demasiadas vueltas a un asunto sin importancia.

—Hey, ¿Desde cuando cambiamos papeles? —reclamó Yuuri.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa Yurio tomó su cintura dándole otro beso rápido.

—Acepto tu respuesta.

Bufando en burla de sí mismo, Yuuri decidió tomar las cosas con calma sin sobrepensar nada, abrazando fuerte al rubio le permitió doblarle en una pose teatral para besarse nuevamente, esta vez más lento.

Sin embargo no contaron con su falta de patines haciéndolos a ambos caer sobre el hielo de tan enredados que se encontraban.

—¡Auch!

—¡Eres tan torpe cerdo! ¿Por qué entraste al rink en zapatos?

Se miraron molestos ante la apenada vigilancia de Otabek y los recién llegados Yuko y Víctor.

—¿Van a estar bien? —preguntó la mujer cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

—Sí —afirmó el ruso sonriendo con melancolía.

Un pequeño reflejo llamó la atención de Otabek pues no venía de la computadora frente a él.

—¿Esta bien que las trillizas vean esto a su edad?

Del otro lado de la pista, atentas al par de pajaritos enamorados con cámara en mano se encontraban las niñas agazapadas para no estar muy a la vista.

—¡Ustedes tres! ¡Denme eso ya mismo! —bramó Yuko.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A** :

Amo Black Magic Woman con el alma, al igual que sus reviews, muchas gracias por los bonitos reviews de **Rojaima** y a **Belle Coquelicot** (tres veces~), así como a sus follow y favoritos a los queridos lectores fantasma.


	6. Día 06: La última noche blanca del veran

Día 06: La última noche blanca del verano

Prompt: "Verano" Mar

Confesar su amor fue fácil en comparación a lo complicado que estaba resultando iniciar una relación. Las cosas entre la nueva pareja no habían cambiado tanto una vez regresaron a San Petersburgo para entrenar sus rutinas de la siguiente temporada en el último mes del verano, Yuuri continuaba viviendo con Víctor aunque empezaban los planes de mudarse a un pequeño departamento solo y Yuri únicamente podía verlo en los entrenamientos durante las mañanas y noches estando demasiado ocupados durante el resto del día respectivos trabajos o en su caso a tope de tareas dejadas por la escuela.

Con todo eso él estaba feliz y frustrado a partes iguales, adoraba la nueva cantidad de atención brindada por el katsudon, incluso pasando a veces de su entrenador retándolo en competencias bobas durante los calentamientos; también descubrió lo bueno que era conversar sin la tensión causada por estar reprimiendo constantemente sus sentimientos hacia él, empezando con el largo e interesante proceso de conocerse más personalmente.

—¡Yuuri, no te precipites tanto en saltar luego de ese giro, arruinas la emoción del momento! —regañó Víctor grabándolo con el teléfono móvil.

—¡Sí!

El ruso pateó el suelo ansioso, ya era exageradamente tarde, todos se estaban marchando y el cerdo continuaba practicando, presumiendo su asombroso aguante tratando de pulir ese programa largo que ninguno de ellos ha podido ver completo. Malas noticias para él, quería al menos caminar con ellos de regreso a casa.

—Cerdo, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Yurio —se despidió con la mano en alto, sonriendo agitado.

Se reunió afuera del lugar con Yakov, pensando en las razones de toda esa frustración capaz de empañar la preciosa felicidad; en parte era el tema de los celos hacia Víctor, no olvidaba el gran amor que siente por Yuuri pese a las distancias tomadas por el ruso desde su confesión, también estaba la falta de un término para denominar su relación ¿eran novios oficialmente o algo así? Por último y más importante se interponía la falta de tiempo a solas muy necesaria entre ellos, tratándose del japonés una persona bastante recatada no permitía nunca las muestras de afecto en público.

Tampoco se permitía a sí mismo llegar muy lejos con los besos pero eso era otro tema con el cual debía ser más paciente.

Una vez en casa, sacando la ropa sucia de su mochila deportiva cayó al suelo de ella una grulla de origami en papel azul celeste, estaba tan aplastada que pudo ver un mensaje escrito en ella. Creyó sentir su corazón crecer al leer la frase "Te quiero, Yuri".

A veces el Yuuri japonés era todo un romántico.

Corrió a arrancarle una página a cualquiera de sus cuadernos, escribiendo con cuidado "Necesito besarte, maldito katsudon" antes de doblarlo en forma de ave. Quizá era muy agresivo pero seguro entendía el mensaje.

Dejó su obra de papel en el casillero del japonés al día siguiente, recibiendo esa noche la respuesta escrita en una servilleta doblada al igual, dejada en su mochila.

"Si te portas bien, te dejaré besarme"

Mila y Georgi se preguntaron porque el rubio enrojecía cada dos segundos durante su regreso a casa arrugando una miserable servilleta.

De esa forma parecieron olvidar que podían usar el teléfono móvil a la hora de comunicarse, dejándose grullas con mensajes cortos a escondidas, sorprendiéndose con lo fácil de seguirle el juego de coquetería al japonés, acordando escaparse en un encuentro de amantes desesperados el domingo a la medianoche en un viejo muelle. Fue excitante salir a hurtadillas rogando no ser descubierto por sus espartanos tutores, anhelando tener un poco de privacidad con su amor fugaz.

Esa seguramente sería la última noche blanca del año, un fenómeno maravilloso cuando el crepúsculo duraba casi toda la noche iluminando la ciudad de San Petersburgo en un ambiente casi mágico. Una vez en la playa vacía divisó a Yuuri sentado sobre la arena junto al muelle abrazando sus rodillas.

El recuerdo de la historia del Tanabata llegó al ruso como un flechazo, pensando que esa playa bien podía representar su puente de aves, el único lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos por poco tiempo.

De alguna manera el japonés debió sentir su presencia pues se levantó a buscarle con una sonrisa, sujetando el ya un poco largo cabello negro tras su oído contra el frío aire obligándolo a despeinarse. Lucía tan frágil y a la vez tan hermoso con las mejillas rojas, mirando con gran amor fácil de sentir al tener los anteojos en la mano.

—Creo que me he portado bien toda la semana, cerdo seductor —se burló con una sonrisa.

—Yo debo ser quien determine eso —contradijo tomándole de las manos—. Has crecido un poco desde la última vez que estuvimos así, tus labios están un poco encima de los míos.

—El próximo marzo cumpliré dieciocho años y no tendremos que ocultarnos más según tus reglas.

Yuuri cerro los ojos girando el rostro.

—Va a ser un poco difícil revelarlo, serás mayor de edad pero sigo llevándote ocho años.

Antes que empezara con la charla deprimente, preocupándose por la reacción del mundo el rubio le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

—¡Ack!

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Voy a gritarle al mundo que Yuuri Katsuki es mío y tu inseguridad no me va a detener!

El japonés abrió los ojos sintiendo la frente palpitarle del dolor.

—Vale —balbuceó para luego sonreír aún doliente—. Pues sí te has portado bien.

—Entonces dame mi recompensa.

Tomó el rostro del ruso entre sus manos, besando con la boca entreabierta bebiendo de ella apasionadamente, lamentablemente Yuri le detuvo un poco apenado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Yuuri confundido.

—¿P-Puedo tocarte un poco? —pidió con las mejillas calientes.

—¡No hasta marzo! —se apresuró a contestarle.

—¡Promételo!

—¡Yurio!

—¡Y deja de llamarme Yurio!

—¡Tú siempre me llamas cerdo!

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No voy a perder el tiempo! —rugió tirándolos a ambos sobre la arena en medio de otro beso feroz.

Esa noche regresaron a sus moradas casi hasta el amanecer.

 _Continuará…_


	7. Día 07: Ceros

Día 07: Ceros

Prompt: "Inseguridades" Presion - Ansiedad

Padecía de ansiedad antes de sus presentaciones, aún a veces fallaba los saltos por falta de confianza a sí mismo teniendo el récord de mejor puntuación en el programa libre y solía ser de los últimos en calificar al Grand Prix Final llegando al podio de este o del campeonato mundial para demostrar por qué era el mejor patinador artístico de Japón; sí, se trata de Yuuri Katsuki con las manos temblorosas escuchando las últimas palabras de su entrenador antes de presentar su programa libre.

Yuri salió del Kiss & Cry escuchando complacido el recuento de lugares, quedando en primer lugar muy por encima de Minami Kenjiro, el último en presentarse de la competencia por el trofeo NHK celebrada en ciudad de Sapporo iba a ser su alterado novio. Él sabía porque estaba así, era su primer evento de la temporada, empezando con altas expectativas al obtener la mejor puntuación del programa corto y presentaría por primera vez el Lutz cuádruple que ha estado practicando casi todo el año.

"Representando a Japón, Yuuri Katsuki"

Las banderas de su país o aquellas con mensajes de ánimo ondearon al sonido de los fanáticos, en respuesta les sonrió alzando los brazos.

Pese a ser pareja Yurio anteponía su rivalidad evitando portarse como su fanático pero ver al cerdo tan asustado tratando de reunir toda su determinación y fingir pudo fuerte con su voluntad.

—¡Hey katsudon! ¡Áni-

—¡Tu puedes Yuuri! ¡Ánimo! —lo interrumpió Minami sonrojado, ganándose una mirada asesina parte del ruso.

¿¡En qué momento fue a sentarse junto a la papa frita con ketchup?! ¡Odiaba encarnizadamente su actitud de fanboy rozando el amor platónico hacia su novio!

La música en francés llamada _Noughts_ e interpretada por una japonesa inició con un grupo de violines a los cuales Yuuri tomó ritmo moviéndose alrededor de la pista con parsimonia, plasmando la bella melodía a través de su cuerpo, entonces dio el primer salto, un Flip cuádruple ejecutado perfectamente. Con la voz de una cantante ejecutó la secuencia de pasos concentrándose únicamente en el mensaje de aquella canción.

—Yuuri dijo que su tema de este año es mostrarle a la persona de quien se enamoró la fuerza obtenida gracias a ella —murmuró Minami con una mano en el pecho conmovido.

—Parecía tan preocupado en esa entrevista, verlo ahora es asombroso —respondió su entrenadora.

Todo eso ya lo sabía esa persona.

"Yo también voy a dedicarte mi programa libre esta temporada y te venceré" escribió en una grulla de papel que le dejó en la chaqueta cierta noche, conmoviendo a Yurio el recuerdo.

La rutina estaba por terminar, faltando tres saltos más, el luz cuádruple antes de uno combinado, era difícil mas no tenía porque salir mal y aún así pasó, cayó golpeando su nuca contra el hielo tan fuerte que tardó un segundo en levantarse, claramente mareado continuó como pudo simplificando al máximo los últimos elementos técnicos, obviando la última combinación, acabando a destiempo con la música. Con todo eso fue bellísimo, gritaban los espectadores levantándose de sus asientos, arrojando camelias y peluches con forma de comida.

—¿Estará bien Yuuri? Ese fue un golpe peor al de Chugoku.

—No lo sé, los golpes en la nuca deben ser tomados en serio, pudo noquearse —explicó la mujer.

Yurio ignoró al par decidiendo ir mejor a esperar al cerdo a los vestidores, ellos no lo conocían, ese idiota a veces cae tan fuerte que el golpe retumba en toda la pista de hielo. Alcanzó a escuchar su puntuación colocarlo en cuarto lugar, eso lo nombraba a él campeón, una manera inmejorable de iniciar la temporada pero por alguna razón no podía sentirse tranquilo. Su incomodidad creció al verlo llegar parpadeando con fuerza, aún no estaba recuperado del todo y se leía preocupación en la expresión de Víctor sonriendo nervioso mientras decía alguna bobería.

—Chris jura que aún tiene el trasero hinchado por caer de sentón practicando su primer Lutz cuádruple.

Fue alarmante la falta de respuesta de su pupilo ante semejante barbaridad.

—¿Estás bien Yuuri? —preguntó el rubio.

—Debo verme muy mal para que me llamaras por mi nombre en público —susurró con voz baja.

—Si vas a decir tonterías sin sentido deberías quedarte callado, cerdo.

—Felicidades por… ganar el oro… Yuri… —pronunció desvaneciéndose.

Todo ocurrió muy lento para el menor de los tres, Víctor fue el único capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido ayudándole a no caer estrepitosamente sino recostarlo con cuidado sobre el suelo, seguro dijo algo en voz fuerte pero no alcanzó a reaccionar en ese momento.

—¡Voy por la unidad médica, regreso enseguida! —escuchó la aguda voz de Kenjiro despertarle de su sorpresa.

—¿Es la primera vez que presencias un accidente tan fuerte en la pista? —preguntó Víctor con tono comprensivo— Te desconectaste por un momento de la realidad.

—No se veía tan mal para desmayarse —dijo arrodillándose junto a su compatriota.

—Es por la adrenalina del momento, una vez terminas de patinar ésta va bajando y el golpe se siente, probablemente esté bien.

Quiso irse en la ambulancia con ellos pero Víctor le convenció diciéndole cuan decepcionado estaría Yuuri al despertar y saber que se perdió la premiación por su culpa. Por primera vez no sintió nada obteniendo una gran medalla de oro con toda esa ansiedad acumulada en su cuerpo pidiéndole estar junto al estúpido katsudon accidentado.

Escapó tan rápido cómo pudo de su club de fans en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban los patinadores del evento pues no podía ir al hospital siendo aún menor de edad, de cualquier manera prefería esperar ahí dando vueltas en su habitación hecho una fiera enjaulada si con eso podía verlo llegar y asegurarse que estará bien.

Cerdo desgraciado, era la segunda vez que experimentaba ese nivel de angustia por su culpa.

Saliendo del estadio alcanzó a ver esa irritante melena rubia con su estúpido mechón rojo.

—Hey, tú, ¿Por qué no estás atendiendo entrevistas, medallista de plata?

—Me preguntaba si Yuuri estaría mejor, quisiera esperarlo en el hotel.

Iba a dejar muy en claro su relación con su queridísimo _Iuuri-kun_ cuando llegó a él una mejor idea.

—De nada sirve esperar, llévame a comprar unos ingredientes para cocinar.

—No conozco muy bien Sapporo.

—Entonces iré yo solo.

—¡No! ¿Vas a cocinar algo? Quizá encontremos todo en un combini.

Pidieron permiso de usar la cocina del hotel un poco vacía a esa hora para preparar sus famosos pirozhkis de katsudon, sorprendiéndose con lo buen ayudante de cocina que resultó ser el molesto fanboy, seguramente el cerdo trataría de negarse a comerlos argumentando sus problemas de peso pero no se los esta preparando con amor, se los va a meter enteros hasta la garganta como castigo, gritándole lo idiota que es dándole esos sustos. Recordará con satisfacción el rostro sonrojado de Minami cuando le mostró la llave del cuarto de Yuuri, queriendo esperarlo ahí, en realidad se la había robado queriendo colarse a dormir con él esa noche.

—Tremendo susto nos diste, Yurio parecía un gatito perdido sin tí —escucharon casi hasta la media noche la voz de Víctor afuera en el pasillo—. Oh, ¿tienes la llave?

—¿¡Quién parecía un gatito perdido!? —gritó abriendo la puerta.

—¿Yurio? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Estaba esperando al cerdo para darle una paliza! ¡Te mataré!

—¡No! ¡Yuri Plisetsky, acaba de salir del hospital! —pidió Minami rodeando su cintura, deteniéndolo de lanzarse a su ídolo.

—El doctor dijo que no podrá participar en la gala de mañana pero estará perfectamente bien en unos días —hizo menos el problema Víctor, esbozando una gran sonrisa con forma de corazón.

Tratando de evitar que Kenjiro saliera herido Yuuri fue a abrazar a su novio con delicadeza, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro con cariño.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —susurró a su oído.

—Maldito cerdo —gruñó Yurio aferrándolo a su brazos—. Te preparé pirozhkis de katsudon.

—Gracias.

Minami estaba tan sorprendido que se abstuvo de puntualizar cuanto ayudó a cocinar también.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A** :

Noughts pertenece a la banda sonora del anime Loveless. Seguro, pude decir que patinaba cualquier otra cosa pero siempre que la escucho en mi lista de música imagino a Yuuri patinando algo tan apasionadamente conmovedor.

De nuevo, gracias por su adorable review a **Rojaima** , también gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	8. Día 08: Et hado est succubus

**Advertencia** : Algo de OOC, mucho Genderswap y Yuri, literalmente Yuri. Los nombres de nuestro trío favorito serán cambiados, Yurio es Yulia, Yuuri es Yuuriko (aunque tienden a llamarla Yuuri) y Víctor es Victoria. Este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades, no es mi culpa, culpen a los organizadores por el prompt "religioso". Por último quiero agregar que es malo.

Día 08: Et hado est succubus

Prompt: "AU" Religioso

 _Existe algo en esa mujer japonesa que le encrespa los nervios a Yulia Plisetsky, desde su primer día en el convento de monjas Novodévichi tres meses atrás ha encantado a todos (incluyendo a los ciudadanos) con su inocente amabilidad y generosidad sin límites, especialmente a Victoria, ¿cómo se atrevía esa cerda a robarle la atención de Victoria? ¡Era lo más parecido a una hermana real para ella y a las justas llegaba esa transferida a acapararla por completo!_

 _—Yulia, si continuas mirando a la hermana Yuuri de esa manera va a llorar —se burló Victoria alisando con elegancia sus hábitos._

 _—No voy a llorar —dijo simplemente la mujer de cabello negro._

 _—Como si me importara, ¿ya estamos listas?_

 _—Sí, sí, ve a decirles que pueden venir a almorzar ya._

 _La rubia casi salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa, levantando su falda con cuidado de no pisarla._

 _—Nunca había visto a la hermana Plisetsky sonreír así —comentó con su usual voz baja Yuuriko._

 _—Oh, es cierto, eso es porque aún tienes poco tiempo aquí pero ella es tan adorada aquí que incluso le llaman el hada bondadosa, bonito apodo para alguien tan gruñona._

 _—Debe gustarle mucho el trabajo de caridad._

 _—En realidad es algo más personal, ustedes dos podrían ser buenas amigas, ¿por qué no tratas de acercarte más a ella? A fin de cuentas comparten habitación._

 _Yulia regresó con cuatro mujeres y un bebé en brazos, se veía radiante como nunca, casi emitiendo un brillo propio, haciéndole entender la razón de su apodo. Jamás habría imaginado que la pequeña fundación Ditiá i Mat dedicada a ayudar madres en condiciones de pobreza extrema le haría tan feliz, esa mañana tocaban cursos para ayudarles a terminar la escolaridad básica en modalidad abierta y un pequeño almuerzo a cargo de Victoria._

 _—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Yuuriko acercándose a la rubia quien alimentaba a un bebé con papilla haciendo gestos._

 _Alejadas de ellas Victoria conversaba animadamente con una mujer encantada con su comida._

 _—Mariya._

 _—Que ojos tan hermosos tienes Mariya, seguro algún día serás una gran bailarina de ballet._

 _—O la mejor patinadora artística del mundo —repuso Yulia limpiando un poco de papilla de sus labios._

 _—Se te da muy bien alimentarla, yo nunca logro que abran la boca siquiera._

 _—Eso es porque te falta maña aprendida de la experiencia, si haces gestos tratan de seguirlos._

 _—Entonces, ¿haces esto desde hace mucho tiempo?_

 _—Tengo aquí diez años, llegué a la edad de siete, mi madre era muy joven para hacerse cargo de mi y mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo, es una pena, siempre quise aprender más de patinaje sobre hielo, quizá pude volverme una ganadora para poder mantenerlos a ambos._

 _—Lo siento, no lo sabía._

 _—Espera, ¡¿por qué te estoy contando eso a ti?!_

 _—Esta bien, a mi también me gustaba mucho el patinaje artístico, aprendí ballet de niña y mi mejor amiga ahora es encargada de la pista de hielo en mi ciudad —repuso anteponiendo las palmas entre ambas conciliadora._

 _—Me pregunto si una cerdita como tú hubiera llegado tan lejos._

 _La bebé empezó a quejarse, elevando los brazos hacia la japonesa._

 _—¿Quieres estar con ella?_

 _Yuuri acercó el bebé a su pecho donde se acomodó mejor en sus grandes senos adormilada, impactando al hada pues jamás había notado esa parte del cuerpo de la japonesa, ¿Acaso todas tenían gran pecho?_

 _—¡V-Ve a llevarla con su madre! ¡Debe querer dormir!_

 _—Sí —se dio la vuelta para detenerse al dar el primer paso—._

 _Quizá hubiésemos sido buenas rivales, si las cosas fueran diferentes._

 _El tiempo pasó lento en el convento, al igual que el atroz invierno ruso, poco a poco Yuuriko trataba de volverse más cercana a su compañera, no era una amistad en toda regla mas logró evitar ser pateada al acercarse demasiado a una gatita en exceso penosa. Yulia no conocía absolutamente nada del amor a parte de aquel enseñado por la iglesia sobre Dios, de ahí en más se sentía confundida sintiendo afecto especial por aquella japonesa diferente al profesado a su familia o Victoria._

 _—Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido enamorarme y abandonar lo hábitos a veces —murmuró Yuuriko la noche del primero de marzo observando por la ventana del su dormitorio._

 _—¿Por qué estás tan melancólica, cerda?_

 _—Es normal, estás cumpliendo dieciocho años, quisiera poder darte algo especial._

 _—¿Y eso te pone melancólica?_

 _—Quizá si yo estuviera allá afuera tendría dinero, podría venir a verte con flores en la mano o algo así._

 _—¡Te estás portando extraña! ¡Corta ya el rollo o me voy a dormir esta noche con Victoria._

 _—Lo siento, solamente me estaba preguntando si no querías algo en especial._

 _—¡No quiero nada de ti!_

 _Declaró dándose la vuelta escondida entre las pesadas cobijas queriendo dormir, sin embargo un peso a su lado irradiando ese calor tan agradable que la molestaba tanto la interrumpió._

 _—¿No quieres dormir otra vez conmigo esta noche? Aún hace mucho frío —preguntó Yuuriko sentada a su lado._

 _El hada se pego lo más posible a la pared contra su colchón, ciertamente, durante casi todo el invierno solían dormir en la misma cama sin acordarlo antes, simplemente ella se enredaba en las cobijas de la japonesa tal como lo hacía antes con Victoria antes que Yuuriko llegase al convento y cambiasen a la albina a una habitación personal. No había pasado nada importante durante esos meses sin embargo una noche despertó abrazándola por la espalda, apretando con una mano uno de sus terroríficos senos._

 _No le daban precisamente miedo, simplemente no entendía porque la ponían tan nerviosa desde aquella mañana en el almuerzo._

 _La observó atenta con el aliento entrecortado, sin los hábitos Yuuriko era muy hermosa, sin los lentes se podía ver cuan oscuras eran sus pestañas enmarcando perfectamente los profundos ojos chocolate, a diferencia suya tenía el cabello oscuro corto arriba de los hombros y su curvilínea figura sería la perdición para cualquiera si anduviese con ese sencillo vestido blanco usado de pijama._

 _—¿Yulia?_

 _—¿A-alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó nerviosa._

 _—Sí, pero no funcionó, por eso estoy aquí —explicó con una sonrisa._

 _—¿De un hombre?_

 _—De… mi mejor amiga de la infancia —murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo._

 _Dejándose llevar por su ansiedad la preciosa hada rusa jaló a su compañera abrazándose de su cuello haciéndole quedar a horcajadas sobre ella._

 _—Te gustan las mujeres —afirmó en un puchero._

 _—Esta mal, lo sé, por eso quise entregar mi vida a la igle-_

 _—Bésame —pidió con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho._

 _—Yulia, no._

 _—Bésame o te besaré yo a ti —ordenó._

 _Yuuriko se acomodó mejor sobre ella, abriendo las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, pestañeando un poco indecisa de iniciar el contacto, los labios de Yulia parecían tan suaves, jamás tocados por otra persona cual miel virgen demasiado tentadores para poder resistirse a ellos._

 _El primer beso fue un roce suave, cual aleteo de mariposa, ambas se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, ruborizadas sonriendo tontamente. Estaba muy mal aquello y de alguna manera no les importaba, volvieron a besarse subiendo cada vez el tono de sus caricias, Yulia quería apretar todas esas partes suaves en la japonesa, morderle los labios, rasguñar su espalda._

 _—Ah~ —jadeó Yuuriko cuando la pequeña hada apretó nerviosa su…_

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Yuri arrojando la computadora portátil de su novio contra la pared.

—Gracias por quitármelo de enfrente, por alguna razón no podía parar de leer.

—¿Yuko escribió eso? ¡Las mujeres japonesas están locas!

—Hablé con Takeshi en la mañana, dijo que Yuko anoche tomó un par de copas extra, por eso no se contuvo al enviarnos su FanFiction —explicó ajustándose los lentes—. Eso explica su mal chiste al inicio del texto, escribí esto porque ustedes dos se llaman yuri.

—No entiendo sus juegos de palabras en japonés.

—Yuri también se puede escribir como lirio, una flor con la cual representan el amor entre mujeres.

—Yuko puede ser malvada —se burló Yurio apartándose del escritorio donde anteriormente estaban leyendo ese correo enviado por su querida amiga asiática.

¿Como acabaron en esa situación? Fueron a comer borsch luego de las prácticas nocturnas al nuevo departamento de Yuuri quien finalmente se mudó apartado de Víctor.

—¿Estás bien, Yurio? Luces agitado.

En respuesta el menor fue a buscar su chaqueta nervioso, no quería estar en ese momento a solas con el katsudon.

—Me niego a ver a esas versiones hacerlo cuando nosotros aún no hemos llegado tan lejos.

Yuuri sonrió nervioso.

—Me voy, te veo mañana en la práctica —declaró Yuri abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Salió del edificio sintiéndose un tanto aliviado de no despedirse adecuadamente, no necesita otra sesión de besos apasionados que termine dejándolo con ganas de más.

Bufó burlón, quizá Yuko no conocía tan bien al katsudon, él no era tan fácil de seducir en comparación a Yuuriko.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A** :

Advertí que sería malo, mis más sinceras disculpas pero me negaba a escribir cualquier otra cosa que pudiese hacer otra escritora con los prompts mejor que yo jajaja.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, agregar a follow y favoritos. Y mil gracias a **Belle Coquelicot** por sus tres reviews, estaré contestándolos pronto, ya el domingo es el último día de la YuYuu Week~


	9. Día 09: Akuma vs Puma Tiger Scorpion

Día 09: Akuma vs Puma Tiger Scorpion

Prompt: "Familia" Mascotas

A Mila le gusta tomar el papel de hermana mayor, ya sea haciéndole la vida imposible a Yuri en la pista de hielo o dando un sincero consejo que el jamás pedía pero ella se daba cuenta si lo necesitaba. Lamentablemente no estaba muy seguro de seguir sus resoluciones a dilemas amorosos, la chica por años tuvo un montón de relaciones pasajeras hasta enamorarse de Otabek durante el Grand Prix Final dos años atrás sin lograr ningún avance por su cuenta y tan pronto se enteró de su relación con el cerdo ha tratado de ayudarles en medida de lo posible.

Observando su situación actual empezaba a pensar seriamente en ya no escucharla. A mitad de la temporada Yuuri debía regresar a Japón para participar en las competencias regionales diferentes a las del equipo ruso tales como el torneo de los cuatro continentes o el campeonato japonés; con dos meses lejos de su recién rentado departamento en San Petersburgo debía solicitar un servicio que cuidase del lugar y otro para cuidar de Akuma. Sí, ese era el nombre del cachorrito peludo de raza border collie negro y blanco, solamente Yuuri era tan ingenuo de pedirle al aún adolescente ayuda al nombrar a su nuevo compañero animal, tras mucha discusión acordaron en apodarlo "perro demonio", Akuma en confianza, así no le juzgaría cruelmente el veterinario al revisar su cartilla de vacunación. No si era ruso.

Regresando a Mila, fue ella quien le aconsejó irse a quedar en su departamento ese tiempo, así ahorrarían dinero y el gatillo ruso no le extrañaría tanto, simple, ¿No? ¡Pues no! Se siente estúpido por estar nervioso de pasar su primera noche a solas con el cerdo usando la excusa de "aprender cuanto pueda de cuidar al perro".

Sujetando bien el transportador de su gata siamesa Potya y su maleta usó su propia llave para entrar al departamento, encontrándose con el katsudon sentado el sofá de la sala leyendo desde su smartphone.

—Bienvenido Yurio, gracias por tomarte las molestias de hacer esto —saludó con una sonrisa.

—No seas tan formal, katsudon —pidió dejando el transportador en el sillón— ¿Dónde esta el demonio?

—Durmiendo la siesta, recién regresamos del paseo.

—Entonces dejaré salir a Potya.

—Espero no sea muy difícil para ella acostumbrarse a la presencia de Akuma —comentó Yuuri, levantando al felino en sus brazos una vez salió de su caja—. Es tan adorable, espero le guste el plato de comida que le compré.

—No logro entender su forma de juzgar a las personas, solamente se deja cargar así por nosotros dos y Lilia.

—Debe saber que yo solamente quiero hacerte feliz —dijo sin pensarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuri trató de controlar las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón mientras iba a dejar su maleta a la habitación mas al darse cuenta del tamaño de la cama incrementó su ansiedad, si ambos dormían en ella iban a estar muy pegados, con algo de suerte esa noche por fin el insensible katsudon le dejará pasar de los besos franceses. Regresó a la sala tomando asiento junto a él, observando como la gata analizaba desde el suelo toda la habitación moviendo la punta de cola pensativa.

—Voy a extrañar un poco San Petersburgo —habló Yuuri con voz dulce.

—Asegúrate que valga la pena el tiempo regresando con medallas de ojo, cerdo, no dejes ganar a JJ el Cuatro Continentes ni el campeonato Japonés a ese Minami.

—No sabía que ustedes dos tenían una rivalidad.

A veces Yuri olvidaba cuan despistado era su amado para cosas del corazón, no se daba cuenta del amor pregonado hacia él por ese desgraciado nugget de pollo.

—Tu le gustas.

—Eso es imposible —contradijo trazando una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Eres un tonto —espetó—. Si se atreve a meterte mano los mataré a los dos.

—¿Y a mí por qué?

—Por ser un maldito tazón de cerdo que seduce hombres, por eso —refunfuñó con los oídos colorados.

En respuesta recibió un suave roce de labios, desde hace un par de meses el japonés había comprobado que el mejor método de controlar las rabietas del tigrillo ruso era muestra de cariño apacible.

—Voy a… extrañarte… Yuri —susurró exageradamente apenado, bajando su rostro para evitar ser visto.

—Sólo serán dos meses, katsudon —repitió abrazándolo, sintiéndose igual.

Se tomaron unos minutos para estar así, aferrándose al abrazo escuchando solamente el palpitar de sus corazones desbocados asegurándose de recordar el cuerpo del otro sabiendo estarán alejados durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta ser alarmados por agudo chillido de perro y continuos bufidos en el dormitorio, fueron allá con la respiración irregular, donde el pequeño Akuma se sacudía la cabeza adolorido mientras la gata continuaba dando zarpazos en advertencia.

—Debimos imaginar que esto ocurriría —suspiró Yuuri inclinándose a levantar al cachorro, recibiendo un rasguño por acercarse demasiado—. ¡Auch!

—¡Puma Tiger Scorpion! —casi rugió el rubio.

Cual fiera salvaje Potya reaccionó agazapándose, retando a su dueño con los ojos. El asiático levantó a su mascota dando tres pasos atrás para alejarse del curioso duelo de miradas el cual duró casi minutos, terminando con la siamesa dando la media vuelta dispuesta a salir con la cabeza bien en alto sin perder un ápice de dignidad.

—A veces es tan complicada —se quejó Yuri cruzando los brazos.

—¿Puma Tiger Scorpion es su nombre completo? —preguntó acariciando al perro siendo dejado en el suelo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —retó inclinándose con los puños en la cintura.

—N-No —menos después de verlo actuar así—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de porqué te gustan los gatos, son iguales a ti.

—Tú no eres mejor que ese cachorro asustadizo —dijo sin abandonar el tono de voz fuerte, recargando ambos brazos en la pared para acorralar contra ésta de nuevo a su katsudon.

Por primera vez Yuuri se dejó llevar, entreabriendo un poco la boca esperando el hambriento beso de su tigre rabioso, quien con un movimiento le obligó a someterse a sus fuertes movimientos de boca, empujando la lengua de una manera tan abrasadora que le obligó a sujetarse de su camisa.

Se separaron al escuchar un segundo aullido, mandando a la basura todos los planes de Yuri sobre como pasar la noche por culpa de aquel dilema de perros y gatos.

—Me pregunto si van a estar bien —suspiró observando al ruso salir furioso de la habitación.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A** :

¿Por qué un border collie y no un caniche? Porque los caniches pequeños como Vicchan sufren mucho el frío de Rusia, debía ser un perro grande y no quise agregar un caniche grande porque sería tratar de reemplazar a Makkachin. Además, son adorables.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Belle Coquelicot** y **Vann GP** , lamentablemente mañana será el final, espérenlo con ansias.


	10. Día 10: 999 grullas de papel

**Advertencias** : Contenido sexual explícito un tanto incómodo. Yuuri bottom.

 **Dedicatoria** : A quien representa mis dos palabras con L, gracias por hacer de mi beta reader en este FF, por leerme, por disfrutar tanto la historia. Todo esto es para ti.

Día 10: Novecientas noventa y nueve grullas de papel

Prompt: "Eros & Agape" Primera vez

"El ruso Yuri Plisetsky, medallista de plata presenta _On Love: Ágape & Eros_"

Desde las gradas del público Víctor no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a su compatriota presentar su gala, el atuendo tenía pequeñas modificaciones con el fin de verse más simple; sonrió pensando que pese a ello y su apariencia cada vez más madura a sus dieciocho años seguía pareciendo un hermoso ángel el cual destrozaba el hielo con sus elementos técnicos ejecutados a la perfección atrapando la atención de todos al extremo izquierdo de la pista donde realizaba un agraciado giro bajo.

A punto de empezar la segunda mitad una luz enfocó a Yuuri desplazándose con parsimonia al centro de la pista enfundado en el hermoso traje de _Eros_ , sonriendo con una confianza seductora capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquier persona esperó el cambio en la música para iniciar aquella famosa rutina, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, dedicándole un guiño de ojo a Yurio.

—Katsuki anunció que no iba a presentar su gala el día de hoy, esto es demasiado sorpresivo y hermoso, amo su Eros —jadeó una castaña asientos arriba tan impresionada como el resto de espectadores en el estadio, la mayoría aplaudiendo.

—Deben tener tiempo planeando esto, Yuri Plisetsky ha crecido tanto —concordó a su lado una bonita mujer de grandes pestañas.

El pentacampeón ruso no pudo sentirse más satisfecho, solamente una rutina coreografiada por él e interpretada por ambos Yuris podían lograr algo tan excitante sobre el hielo, se movían sincronizadamente siguiendo los cambios en la música en un vaivén contrastante entre el amor desinteresado al puramente apasionado.

—Este dueto se ve muy diferente al dueto _Stammi Vicino_ —comentó Chris Giacometti sentado a su lado.

—Porque son rivales enamorados, la fuerza con la que se repelen y atraen es intoxicante.

—Es duro ser superado. ¿Estás bien con esto?

La pregunta hecha con un tono de voz tan cuidadoso le dio a entender que se refería a algo más allá del patinaje, en especial porque desde ese momento ninguno de los dos volvió a usar aquellos anillos de oro.

—Nunca había visto a Yuuri brillar con tanta belleza —suspiró—. Soy feliz así.

El suizo al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas quiso reclamarle por mentirle a la cara, sin embargo sabía muy bien que los sentimientos eran complicados, si Víctor se conformaba entregando al amor de su vida por su felicidad a él sólo le quedaba admirar semejante acto de fuerza.

En la pista Yuri observó a la pasión vuelta hombre seguirle el ritmo en los pasos sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento cual reto silencioso, dedicándole al ruso aquellos pasos apasionados dando su alma en cada movimiento como si se desnudara para él. Nunca tuvo dudas en entregarle cuanto pidiera, reafirmándose con ese primer dueto el compromiso de amor mutuo, prometiendo darle su _Ágape_ , viviendo incondicionalmente para Yuuri de ser necesario.

Maldito sea ese japonés robando todo de él.

Al terminar su presentación, obnubilados por el ardor del momento se esforzaron en evadir a los reporteros afirmando algo sobre un asunto muy urgente de atender o no sentirse bien, cada uno por su lado agradeció a sus amigos y entrenadores demasiado apresurados por llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban los patinadores ese año.

O eso creía el tigre del hielo ruso atento a la puerta sentado en la cama de la habitación de su pareja, pensó en pedir una botella para relajar sus nervios pero aún estaba pendiente beber su primer trago en la edad adulta con su abuelo. Mierda, tanto tiempo esperando por cumplir la mayoría de edad y el término de la temporada de patinaje para empezar a tener miedo, aunque era lo normal, sería la primera vez de los dos.

Sacó de su bolsillo una grulla doblada en papel de regalo azul con estrellas, en ella el katsudon escribió "Esta noche, después de la gala espérame en mi habitación". Fue dejada en su chaqueta durante el desayuno, decidió dejarla en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, preguntándose cuantas han hecho ellos dos desde aquel verano en San Petersburgo, a veces incluso durante sus clases en la preparatoria le gusta perder el tiempo doblándolas por mero gusto.

—Llegas tarde, katsudon —regañó al verlo entrar a la habitación.

—Lo siento, Pichit me detuvo mucho tiempo en los vestidores.

—Más te vale no emp-

Sus habituales maldiciones fueron interrumpidas por el ávido beso de Yuuri, iniciando con cuidado, un simple abrazo y un pico solamente.

—Te sienta bien esa colonia, es extraño de ti usar una, Yurio —comentó recargando la cabeza contra el hombro del rubio.

—No es colonia, me acabo de dar un baño —respondió sintiéndose un poco halagado por el comentario y el hecho que su pareja se tomó el tiempo de peinarse para él.

El ruso bajó el rostro para besar a Yuuri por segunda vez, con más delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo de explorar la boca del otro, acariciando suavemente el cuello queriendo colar la mano por debajo de la camisa ajena, completamente perdido en el mar turbado de su amante.

—Perdóname, yo no sé qué debería hacer para comenzar —susurró el japonés terminando el beso.

Yuri quiso reír por la piel roja de su acompañante, en gran medida eso era todo un avance, tras meses de estarle insistiendo al cerdo en dejarle dar el siguiente paso logró convencerlo con dos condiciones, la primera era ganar el campeonato europeo, algo muy difícil teniendo a Víctor de contrincante; la segunda era lógica, esperar a su mayoría de edad. La decisión estaba hecha, faltaba esperar que no se sintiese culpable durante por hacerlo con alguien ocho años menor.

—Puedo llevar yo la delantera con todo —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—No —susurró Yuuri jalando de su camisa para estar frente a frente, el gatito había crecido tanto, ya le llevaba un par de centímetros de ventaja—. Siéntate en la cama.

Su voz ronca actuó cual hechizo cautivador, obedeciendo sin más se acomodó en el mueble, sorprendiéndose cuando el japonés se sentó sobre su regazo abriendo las piernas.

—Vamos despacio —pidió con aquella voz dulce que sólo podía entonar una vez entraba en el personaje de _Eros_.

Pasaron pronto de los besos en la boca al cuello, mordiendo y chupando cuanta piel alcanzaban embriagados de cuantos sabores pudieron, enredándose torpemente tratando de quitar la camisas ajenas terminando en pequeños codazos y una mordida más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Ten cuidado, me dejarás marca Yuri —jadeó con las mejillas arreboladas arrojando la camisa a alguna parte de la habitación.

La hermosa visión de ese maldito hombre japonés acalorado acabó con toda la fuerza de voluntad dispuesta a hacer aquello con cuidado, arrojando a Yuuri de espaldas a la cama se encaramó sobre él atrapando su clavícula en una mordida demostrando cuan masoquista podía llegar a ser el japonés, pues el gemido soltado fue suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, estaban irremediablemente encendidos.

—Eres un cerdo pervertido —gruñó contra su piel.

—Tú también —jadeó apretando sin mucha fuerza la entrepierna del menor.

—Mierda, no hagas eso Yuuri.

Soltó una pequeña risa, siempre era interesante ver en que situaciones estaban dispuestos a llamarse por sus nombres sin más.

Yuuri pasó la mirada indiscretamente por el cuerpo de su amado, hace mucho tiempo dejó atrás esa apariencia de hada adorable para volverse alguna especie de ángel guerrero o algo así. No debía estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento.

—Voy a hacerme cargo —aseguró sin moverse debajo del ruso, dejando a sus manos hacer el trabajo de desabotonar el pantalón y meter las manos por debajo de la ropa interior dispuestas a acariciarle.

Tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza en los brazos para mantenerse en su posición sin caer sobre el japonés pues sus caricias en aquella parte tan íntima, moviéndose con maestría sobre el miembro apretado en la ropa eran demasiado para él, logrando que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo Yuuri se apuró a quitarse el pantalón haciendo maniobras extrañas para abrazar las piernas contra su pecho mostrando con vergüenza el trasero, ocultó su rostro en las almohadas demasiado apenado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Yuri trató de reclarmarle llamándolo idiota por actuar así en esa situación hasta que le vio meter un dedo en su propia intimidad y la quijada se le cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?

No recibió respuesta, solamente los suaves gemidos de su amante mayor le dejaron demasiado paralizado, ¡Ese era el verdadero atractivo sexual inocente! Todas maldiciones y bendiciones juntas serían demasiadas para agradecer el placer de ver semejante espectáculo.

—Yuri, hazlo —pidió con la voz débil.

Colocándose cerca de su intimidad tuvo un momento de flaqueza, no planearon llegar tan lejos, tampoco era necesario que el mayor tomase el rol pasivo pero estando en ese punto no desaprovechó la oportunidad, recordando lo mejor posible sus clases de educación sexual tomó aire separando las piernas de Yuuri, acomodándose entre ellas se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente siendo rápidamente atrapado por un abrazo al cuello iniciando otra sesión de besos húmedos.

—Debería darme la vuelta —jadeó entre repetidas sacudidas de ansiedad el mayor.

—No, quedémonos así.

Sintiendo su rostro arder el japonés levantó las caderas llevando las manos a la espalda del otro, asegurándose de enredar las piernas en Yuri.

—Voy a entrar.

—No necesitas decírmelo.

Se empujó con cuidado entrando lentamente, pensando que habría sido una buena idea investigar viendo pornografía o algo, así sabría cómo hacerlo, a qué velocidad y esas cosas. En cambio miró el sonrojado rostro de su Yuuri, conteniendo la respiración con los ojos cerrados esperando recibirle completo era una imagen absolutamente hermosa, una vez adentro se permitió soltar un gemido, se sentía exageradamente bien.

—Mierda —gruñó contra la piel del cuello de Yuuri, conteniéndose de decir algo vergonzoso como "cuan apretado estaba".

—Por favor, Yuri, muévete —pidió frunciendo el ceño.

Queriendo reír por lo desesperado que estaba actuando comenzó las embestidas con torpeza negándose a romper el abrazo, el japonés apretaba fuertemente los labios evitando gritar más de la cuenta, aferrando las cortas uñas a su espalda, quizá dejarían una marca tan dolorosa como la hecha en su clavícula aunque en esos momentos nada importaba además de la deliciosa sensación de entrar tan profundo cuanto pudiese en su cerdito.

—Ah, Yuri ¡ah! —soltando la espalda del rubio se arqueó sobre la cama apretando las sabanas con fuerza.

—Tócate —pidió Yuri, quería verlo masturbándose mientras él continuaba embistiéndolo.

Tembloroso Yuuri tomó su propia excitación entre sus manos bombeando de ella, necesitó un par de estocadas antes de llegar derramándose en su vientre, componiendo el rostro más sensual que jamás pudo imaginar el ruso. Alentado por la vista le empujó contra la cabecera de la cama, enterrándose con fuerza buscando llegar.

Dándose cuenta de ello le tomó a Yuri por el cuello apretándose contra él para morder con fuerza el hombro izquierdo, el placer tan fuerte de ese dolor le recorrió desde la espalda, entre escalofríos no logró reaccionar a tiempo viniéndose adentro del mayor.

—Maldición —se quejó abrazando al katsudon, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho sin la respiración suficiente para lograr decir otra cosa.

—Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba —susurró escondiendo el rostro en la rubia cabellera, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Quisiera patearte por ese comentario pero no tengo fuerza suficiente.

—Oh, ¿ya hemos terminado?

Iba a gritarle que estaba loco, _On Love: Ágape_ requería toda su fuerza física y fue toda una suerte haber hecho el amor a unas horas de patinarla aunque al ver su rostro brillante y sonrojado, sus ojos brillar de felicidad no podía negarse, ese desgraciado cerdo era tan sexy.

—Fue muy romántico haber patinado _Eros_ y _Ágape_ juntos —murmuró apenado—. Ahora que lo pienso, no te he agradecido el haberme dedicado _Black Magic Woman_ como tu programa libre.

—Por ese programa gané el campeonato europeo, katsudon.

—Felicidades por ese y la medalla de plata en el mundial.

—¿Me estás presumiendo haberme ganado la de oro?

—Yo también patiné por amor —repuso, apretándole con fuerza para evitar se levantara de su pecho agregó— Trato de decir, que hemos olvidado decirnos un par de cosas como "te amo".

Yuri levantó la cabeza alarmado.

—Te amo, Yuri.

El ruso trató de evitar las lágrimas, sintiendo la más pura felicidad invadirlo sonrió.

—Yo también te amo Yuuri.

Esa noche, en el hotel de algún país europeo, observando la grulla de papel en la mesita junto a la cama sin saber si esa era la última para lograr cumplir su deseo Yuri sintió que nada le faltaba en ese mundo, no imaginaba como sería el futuro y en ese momento, enredado en los brazos de aquel hermoso hombre el cual lo enamoró años atrás con su violenta seducción, besándolo dispuesto a continuar haciéndole el amor, supo no necesitaba saberlo se reafirmó que el derrotaría al mundo de ser necesario.

 _Fin_

 **N/A** :

Una disculpa por lo extraño que fue mi primer lemon.

Por última vez, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que dieron follow y favorito, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un adorable review, fue divertido participar en la YuYuu Week. Espero escribir otro FF para este gran fandom pronto, por ahora me concentraré en terminar mi otro proyecto activo.


End file.
